Poltergeist: The Legacy: The Fifth Sepulcher
| next = "Sins of the Father" }} "The Fifth Sepulcher" is the two-hour pilot episode of the occult-themed supernatural drama series Poltergeist: The Legacy. It was directed by Stuart Gillard and written by Brad Wright based on a story treatment by series creator Richard B. Lewis. It first aired on Showtime on April 21st, 1996. In this episode, Derek Rayne - precept of the San Francisco chapter of the Legacy has flashbacks of his teenage years when his father took him to Peru in 1969 in search of five mystic sepulchers, each one containing the powerful spirit of an angel or a demon. In the present, psychiatrist Rachel Corrigan and her eight-year-old daughter, Katherine discover the fifth sepulcher, but an antiques dealer unwittingly opens it, setting loose a powerful demon. Derek Rayne calls together the members of the Legacy to stop the threat. Cast Starring Guest Stars Featuring Notes & Trivia * Poltergeist: The Legacy was created by Richard B. Lewis. * This episode is alternatively known as "The Legacy". This is its title listed on disc one of the Poltergeist: The Legacy: Season 1 DVD collection. * "Poltergeist: The Legacy: The Legacy", "The Fifth Sepulcher", PTL: The Fifth Sepulcher" and "PTL: The Legacy" all serve as shortcuts to this page. * This episode is included on disc one of the Poltergeist: The Legacy: Season 1 DVD collection. The collection was released by MGM on February 7th, 2006. * This episode had a special running time of 120 minutes. * Actor Derek de Lint's name is spelled as Derek De Lint during the opening title credits. * Actor William Morgan Sheppard is credited as W. Morgan Sheppard in this episode. * Actor David Fredericks is credited as Dave Fredericks in this episode. * This is the first professional acting work for Marites Pineda. She will also appear on episodes of The Sentinel and The X-Files. * Actor Myles Ferguson, who plays young Derek Rayne in this episode, was killed in an automobile accident on September 29th, 2000. He was nineteen-years-old. Story notes * The Golden Gate Bridge is seen during the opening sequence of the episode only as part of an establishing shot to show that San Francisco is the central setting for the series. * The flashback scenes from this episode take place in Peru in the year 1969. Explicit content * Female topless nudity: If you ever wondered what Helen Shaver's boobs look like, here's your chance. Remember, this show originally aired on Showtime, which allowed for more illicit content than later episodes broadcast on the Sci-Fi Channel. In this episode, Rachel Corrigan has wild monkey sex with a demon-possessed William Sadler. Quotes Opening crawl Since the beginning of time, Mankind has existed between The World of Light and the World of Darkness. Our Secret Society has been here forever. Protecting others from the creatures who inhabit the shadows and the night. Known only to the initiated by our true name, The Legacy See also External Links * * * * * ---- Category:1996 television episodes